


Be YORCself

by Akalon



Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 12:13:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16872699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akalon/pseuds/Akalon
Summary: The popular bdsm bright fic ya'll crave.





	Be YORCself

Humans were adaptable, it’s why they could be found in almost any job. You could always be found in a library, bookstore, or coffee place. A cliche bookworm clad in a chunky sweater over a crisp blouse and brown pencil skirt. It only made sense that you started working there as an adult. Cataloging online books, taking care of old magic tomes filled with knowledge you’d never know.

However, your favorite thing to do was to check out a bunch of sappy romance novels and binge read them over the weekend.

They always made you kind of sad if you were honest. They were always exciting adventures, romance, and hot steamy sex. You’d firmly cataloged yourself up in the ‘forever alone’ sub-section of the fantasy romance genre. You were mousy, unimpressive, and a bookworm. Your Fridays consisted of a nice tall glass of iced sweet tea or coffee and a good book. No partying, no ‘fun’, no friends.

He made his grand entrance into the cafe. The mere presence of the tailored suit wearing orc was enough to turn heads. His tattoos, the gold jewelry, and confident swagger was enough to hold their gaze.

All but yours.

Your nose was in a book, sighing dreamily at the romance unfolding on the pages. Picking up your cup you go to take a sip when he slides into the chair across from you, snatching your attention away from the pages. The sweet smokey scent of vanilla and spices hit you like a truck. Oh great. He smelled good too.

His hands grab the book, pinky wedged on you page as he flips it over, glancing at the front. “An old paper back. How absolutely archaic. They have those tablets now you know..” His voice trails off, a charismatic smile on his face.

Looking up you push your glasses up with the back of your hand and take him in. The mottled blue-pink flesh made a stunning pattern on his face, akin to a cloudy night sky. His body lean and no doubt fit under that tailored suit of his. Tattoos peeked out from the hem of his sleeve and neckline. An expensive looking gold watch adorned his wrist and the bulky rings just finished the whole look off. His yellow eyes were on the book, flipping the pages with his pinky still holding your place.

It was obvious to see he was just teasing you. The man was some sort of gangster, or a rich orc who thought the world owed him something for becoming rich despite the adversity. Sighing you rest your elbows on the table, glaring at him.

“A tablet isn’t something I can afford…Are you done yet? That seat is taken.” Annoyance drips from your tone and he looks up, surprised. No doubt taken aback because you’re not absolutely awestruck with his handsomeness. Handsome people didn’t go for the mousy girls and if they did they were play things for their boredom before being dumped for some supermodel.

“It is. By me. What’s got such a pretty girl like you upset? You were smiling just a moment ago.” His eyes flick across your face and your eyes narrow at him.

Standing up you begin to pack up your stuff, shoving it into your bag and swiping your coffee from the table. “Fine. Keep it. Return it to the library before Monday or you owe me the $20 dollar replacement fee.” Your eyes rake over him. “Won’t be surprised if you don’t.” Scoffing you turn and leave.

It was a shame too. It was just about to get steamy between those pages. Now you’d have to start all over with a new story.

—-

A few days passed and you were re-shelving some movies by the main door when he showed up again. That familiar smokey vanilla scent announcing his arrival before he came to a stop beside you.

A loud groan escaped you before you turned to see him smiling at you, book in hand. “This thing is pretty dirty you know that?”

Snatching the book from his hand you tuck it under your arm. “Yes. I’m aware. come to tease me about that as well?” You snap, unable to stop yourself.

“Damn girl. Still got that fire I see.” He’s leaning on the shelf, legs crossed at the ankle. The way his eyes rake over your tight pencil skirt makes you regret choosing to wear it today. “You don’t even look happy to see me.”

Your shoulders sag under his ego and you roll your eyes. “Should I be? A pretentious orc who invites himself to sit at my table, steals my book, and comes to my workplace to continue his harassment? How foolish of me!” You scoff and bap the top of your head with the heel of your hand.” Why yes I should welcome that behavior and enable it. All upstanding citizens should behave that way.” Your head snaps to look at him and a chunk of hair falls from your bun, framing your face.

His smirk is ear to ear despite your harsh words and a gentle speckled hand reaches out and tucks the hair behind your ear. “I would love to take you out sometime. A woman like you deserves a night night out.”

Taken aback by the gentle touch you swallow, unsure of if this is some sort of joke he’s pulling you wait for the ‘ha you THOUGHT’ but it never comes. He just stands there, smiling and slowly raising one brow.

“Is that a no?” There’s a small wilt to his smile, faint but there.

Blinking you shake your head slightly. “O-oh you’re….you’re serious?”

His laugh is rich and hearty and his arm hooks around your waist, pulling you against him despite the movies in your hands. “Deadly. What’ll it be babe? Nice night out or… am I spending it alone?”

A tinge of red flushes your face and you can feel the heat all the way down your neck to the pit of your stomach. No one’s ever grabbed you like this. This was something that only happened in your books or in movies. Your brain is frazzeled and you only manage a small nod.

A ringed finger lifts your chin up and he kisses your cheek before leaning forward and whispering in your ear. “I’ll pick you up at 8. Wear something nice.” Stepping away from you his hand lingers as long as possible until, unfortunately, it leaves you and he’s walking away.

Wait.. he’ll pick you up? “ YOU DON’T KNOW WHERE I LIVE HOW WILL YOU-” Your voice echos in the empty halls and the other librarians look over.

He cuts you off, spinning and walking backwards. “I have my ways. 8 o clock! Be ready!” Winking he spins back around and shoves the glass door open. You watch as he leaves, eyes wondering to his ass in those tailored pants.

Good god what had you just agreed to? Flushing a darker red you clutch the movies closer and let out a quiet strained scream.

A clatter of hooves announce your close co-worker’s approach. “Oh.My.God. WHO WAS THAT?” The centaur gawks, still gazing out at the parking lot.

Before you can answer she’s grabbing your arm and shaking you violently, movies clattering to the floor. “LOOK!” She points as the orc drives to the parking lot exit in a sleek black Cadillac suv.

A look of horror comes over your face and your bend to pick up the movies you’d drop. “I know. I don’t know what I did.”

“SOMETHING GOOD!” The Centaur’s nearly bouncing, hooves clacking loudly on the carpet as she prances in place. “You have to tell me how it goes. I want all the steamy details. “You shoot her a scalding glare and she laughs.” Don’t give me that look. I know you. You’re about as thirsty as a dehydrated camel in the desert.” She slaps your ass and jerks her chin toward the fancy car as it pulls out of the parking lot and into traffic. “Go get him tiger. Raowr.” Marking a claw with her hand she rakes it over the empty air and hurries back off to her work.

Could you get any redder? You looked out the glass doors and sighed. Oh man you messed up big time. You didn’t even have anything his type of nice to wear.

—

8 o clock comes and you’re dressed in the only ‘little black dress’ you own. A nice little number that hugs your hips and dips low into your cleavage. Throwing a nice cardigan over your shoulders you grab your ridiculously small bag and take one long look in the mirror. Touching up your make up and picking at your hair. Whatever. He would probably just stand you up it didn’t matter.

Standing on your apartment steps you rock back on your heels, checking your phone for the time. Five minutes late. Trying to stay positive but people were looking at you, standing awkwardly on your steps.

A matte grey-blue lambo screeches to a stop in front of you and the passenger door swings up. He’s leaning over and patting the seat. “Gonna stand there and stare or get in?” That stupid smirk is back on his face and he’s laughing at your shocked face.

You practically fall into the car it’s so low to the ground. He laughs and you quickly buckle up as the car wheel turns and he speeds off. Nearly flooring it down the street to the red light. “So I have two ideas. Thought I’d let you pick because i’m so caring. One-” He holds a finger up but his eyes are still on the road.” Is the best hole-in-the-wall chinese restaurant in town.Small, intimate, great for gazing into each other’s eyes while slurping down noodles. Two-” another finger goes up. “We go to some frou frou fancy restaurant with award winning chefs who make you orgasm with just your tongue. Didn’t think it was a thing but it is.”

He catches you so off guard you snort, breaking out into laughter. “Mouth orgasms. Definitely sounds… interesting.”

“Orgasms it is.” The light turns green and he’s off. Speeding towards elf town at concerning speeds. “Name is Jarak by the way. Oh! And I got you something it’s underneath the seat. Open it.”

Blinking at the sudden dump of information you nod, giving him your name. “You..got me something?” Reaching under the seat you pull out a paper wrapped box. It looks like a Christmas present but the paper is a gaudy shiny gold. Giving him a suspicious look you shake it. “It’s not drugs or something is it?”

Jarak laughs so hard the car swerves slightly. “God no! You’d be horrible at trafficking drugs.” At your wide eye’d look he gives you a smile. “What? I’m joking. Open it. You’ll love it.”

Unwrapping the paper you pry open the non-descript box he’s put it into. A brand new tablet slides into your lap and you gawk. “A…tablet…?” Looking over to him your brows shoot up to the ceiling. “WHAT IS THIS…?”

Wincing at your sudden rise in volume he shrugs. “You said you couldn’t afford one. So I bought you it. You don’t like it?” His golden eyes glance over to you, a knowing look in them.

Shaking your head in disbelief you admire it. “It’s not that I don’t like it..i just.. I don’t understand?”

A heavy sigh leaves him and he’s turning down toward the part of town that houses the majority of the elves and rich ‘frou frou’ places like the one you were going to. “I have money. You don’t. I know that, you know that, so let’s just accept that I will give you nice things when I spend time with you?” The way he says the words far more.

A…sugar daddy? You’d never thought of them actually existing and if they did… again they went for the hot an gorgeous not the mousey and irritated. You can’t say it wouldn’t answer all of your problems if he was proposing just that… but were you okay with it? Fuck yeah you were.

“Well…uh…thank you. I don’t really get many gifts…Let alone from men. Oh that sounded bad. It’s not that men don’t like me, I just -” His waving hand cuts you off and he pulls into a small little parking lot.

“I don’t care about other guys. If they can’t handle the fire then that sucks for them. Personally I like your temper. Find it sexy. There’s a lot i’m guessing you don’t realize is sexy about you but that’s a conversation to have..at a later date. For now. We’re here.”

—

Dinner. was. orgasmic.You hated to admit it but the food was amazing and ironically enough he wasn’t really what you expected. Sure he was arrogant and cocky but also ridiculously funny and just about as new to the whole wealth thing as you were. Often asking you what the stuff on the plate was. His excuse being ‘i’m an orc. If I ask they’ll just hand me a bus tub and tell me to start washing dishes.’

There was a lot of stuff that was still unknown or that he didn’t want to talk about. His work and family mostly. But what he did talk about had you laughing and comfortable enough to relax around him. Many dirty jokes were made about the food’s orgasmic taste and you two were probably the most out of place people there. By the time you got back to the car the sexual tension was high and his hand rested on your thigh, his thumb rubbing teasing circles that lit your skin on fire.

He’d dropped you back off at your house and you were now faced with that awkward leaving moment. Climbing out of the low car gave him a great view of your ass and he was still staring as you knocked on the window. It had been to long and he’d teased you enough to get off Scott free.

Slowly the tinted window rolled down and Jarak raised a brow, leaning over to talk to you. “Yeah?”

Throwing the cardigan at him you lean on the car. “You coming in or not?”

There’s genuine surprise on his face when he pulls the cardigan off his face. Throwing the car into park he gets out. Chasing you up the steps his hand snags your hips and bumps into his. Shoving him you laugh and unlock the door, grabbing his and tugging him up the several flights of stairs. Opening your door you place the tablet box on the low bookshelf and flick the lights on before turning to close the door behind him.

In the privacy of your own home he pounces. His lips nearly crashing on yours, hand snaking up your hip and grabbing the back of your neck.

Sighing against his lips you run your hands under his jacket, up his tight sides. You can feel the muscles and the little dips and ridges of his skin. Yanking the jacket off you throw it to the ground and push him back. Placing a hand on his chest you lock eyes as you push him back toward the couch. Shoving him down when his calves hit the cushions.

You’re both to hungry to care about the lights. You straddle him and he leans back on the plush furniture, an eager smile on his face. His hands are on your hips and pushing your dress up so he can palm your ass, slapping it.

Diving back in you wipe that smile right off his face, keeping his lip busy as you unbutton his shirt. Working your way down to the last one and flinging his shirt open to press your body against him. What you wanted was a bit further south. You could feel it against your thigh

Not breaking the kiss you rub him through those tailored pants of his. A low growling groan answers you. Laughing you bite his lip and kiss down his chin to his neck.

“Here I thought you were some innocent librarian…”Jarak said breathlessly.

Dragging your tongue along his neck you lick up to his ear, nibbling on it before whispering. “Even after reading all those books?” You ask. “I want you.”

Grabbing your arms he flips you, pining your hands above your head. “How bad?” He questions, a dark hungry glimmer in his eyes. He has to hear it.

“Fuck. Me.” You clap back, arrogantly lifting your brow before giving him a taste of his own cocky grin.

Another growl rumbles from him and his free hand finds you already soaked. “Damn. You really do.” A low chuckle spills from his lips and he releases your hands to unbuckle his pants and pull his thick cock out.

Despite the red hue on your cheeks you can’t help but smile at the sight. He was big. Jarak catches the smile and you cover your face.

He pulls your hands away, leaning down. “Awe come on now. Don’t hide that beautiful face.”

“Shut up.” You snap, smacking his arm. “I thought you were gonna fuck me.”

Scoffing he smirks. “Oh I will.” He promises. Pushing your panties aside he rubs his tip along your slit and coat it in your juices.

“You-AH!” Cut off by his sudden thrust your hands fly to his arms, nails gripping his sleeves. “Can’t you warn a girl?” You gripe, glaring at him.

Jarak shrugs. “You said to fuck you.. now you want a warning. Never can do anything right by you can I?” Rolling his eyes he gives you a sweet kiss and starts up a slow and steady pace.

A small moan escapes you and you cover your face, embarrassed by how needy it makes you sound.

Grunting he grabs your wrists, shoving them back into the cushion and trapping them there. “I want to see you. Hear you.” Jarak growls, leaning down and attacking your neck. Tusks scrape along your neck and you tilt your head to the side, letting him kiss and bite at your neck.

Those slow thrusts quickly pick up pace, pounding into you relentlessly and leaving him grunting into your ear. His mistake was letting go of you. Snaking your hands under his shirt once more you grip his back, dragging your nails down his skin and causing his breath to hitch. “Fuck you feel so good.” He whimpers, absolutely devoured by the pleasure.

“Faster.” You demand, raking your nails along his back again.

Jarak does as he’s instructed and his pace cranks up. His cock slamming into you and sending shivers of pleasure racing through you. “AH! JARAK!” You cry, squirming slightly. “I’m so close.” You whine.

He leans down, giving you a kiss and lifts you up, shifting positions so you’re sitting on his lap and he’s thrusting up into you from below. His hands grip your hips hard, holding them in place. Slapping your ass he growls. “You better cum then.” He snarls, his expression pained slightly.

You can tell he’s holding on for dear life to his own climax and you grind against his thrust. A few more thrusts and your head tilts back and you moan his name. His hips jerk a few more times as you clench around him and he lets out an airy groan, pumping his seed deep into you.

Both of you do limp and you rest your forehead on his shoulder, gasping for breath with him.

“Fuck.” Jarak groans, a small chuckle leaving him. His hand finds your hair and playfully pulls it.

“Ahhh. Jarak!” Slapping his chest you meet his lips and much to your surprise he’s not yet gone soft inside you. “It’s a good thing i’m on birth control you space case.” He bucks and causes you to gasp, still to sensitive to move.

A cocky laugh leaves him and he reaches around to unzip your dress, pulling it over your head. “No bra too. Wow. More kinky than I -.”

Slapping your hand over his mouth you glare at him. “Stop talking or you don’t get a round two.”

When you pull your hand away he presses his lips together around his tusks. Yanking you back in for a kiss you grind against his lap and swallow his groans in stride. You point at the cushions and he lays down, letting you take control and ride him.

With his hands playing with your breasts you bounce on top of him, swirling your hips. Pulling his hands away he folds them behind his head and licks his lips. Enjoying the well-lit scene unfolding in front of him.

Selfishly you chase your own second orgasm, your moans causing him to twitch inside you. “Ah Jarak i’m… I’m gonnaa..” You gasp, rubbing your clit against him desperately.

“Don’t keep me waiting. Cum for me.” His voice is low, husky and you come completely undone with it.

Your whimpers fill the room as your hands grip the couch cushions. By the end of it your arms are shaking and you collapse onto his chest. Placing small little pecks everywhere you can reach without moving to much.

“You good?” The orc asks, laughter in his voice. “Cause i’m not done with you yet.”

Laughing weakly you nod and that night he cums again and manages to somehow break your couch before you end up laying next to each other in the bed. Your glasses got lost at some point and both of your clothes lay on the floor by the couch.

His fingers stroke over your cheek, admiration in his eyes.

“Stop.” You laugh, trying to hide your face in his shoulder. That sweet spicy smell of his cologne is intoxicating this close.

“As much as I value your consent I don’t think I can. You’re beautiful. It’s hard not to notice.” That low husky voice is back and the chuckle that spills from him is genuine.

“Shut up” You mumble, tracing the patterns on the skin of his chest. “You broke my couch.”

“I’ll buy you a new one.” He teases, resting his chin on the top of your head. “Maybe hire an interior decortator too.. no offense.”

Scoffing you slap his chest and he mocks intense pain, rubbing the slapped skin. “What? You need a better place to put all your books then the stacks you have. Three stacks! THREE! Beside your bed.”

You snort and turn your back to him but he just throws an arm over your waist and pulls you against him as you drift to sleep.  
Days blurred into weeks and it seemed like you two just couldn’t. Get. Enough. He’d bought you a new phone, a new couch and a floor to ceiling bookshelf magically appeared one day already assembled with your books on it in alphabetical order.

With the book clutter gone your apartment looked a lot more spacious and it’d been the go-to hang out place for you guys after every night out.

You’d been texting him all day. Teasing him with pics of you that just bareeely covered your bits. A pic of your garters peeking out of your tight pencil skirt. Your blouse with one to many buttons undone. Riling him up even as he sat through a ‘meeting’….at 10pm at night.

Taking out your phone you fire off another text, leaning back on your bed.

You: I want you. Come over and play with me?

Jarak: You damn tease! I can’t i’m at work. You home?

You: Maybeee?

Jarak: Where else would you be? All the cafe’s are closed.

You: RUDE! You better not be planning on coming over now. I’m suddenly very busy.

Jarak: I got you something that has your name written all over it.

You: Don’t say it’s your dick. I will throw my heaviest book at you.

Jarak: Ha! No I bet you’d like that to much. Something worse than my dick but still good.

You: I don’t know if I should trust you or not… better not be your ‘surprise’ butt sex. Didn’t end well for you last time.

Ten minutes pass and your phone chirps again. You practically drop it in your frenzy to check the new message.

Jarak: Sometimes my clients make me so damn mad! I just want to beat them to a bloody pulp.

You: Come beat me instead.

An hour rolls by and no reply. Sighing you peel off your layers and throw on an old baggy t-shirt. Not bothering with pants since he’s probably off doing whatever it is he does for the night.

Knocking echos from your living room. Raising your brow you quietly pad over to it and open the door. As soon as you open it’s shoved open and Jarak storms into the room, slamming the door behind him.

There’s blood on his hands.

“Jarak? Are you o-MMPH!” His lips crash down onto you and your eyes tear up a little from the collision. He’s not gentle. A blood splattered hand ghosts over your shirt, snagging on your breast as he pinches your nipple hard enough to pull a scream from you.

Slapping him across the face he stares at the ground for a moment. When his golden eyes flick to you there’s a lusty hunger in them that lights your desire on fire.

Squealing you run for the kitchen and hide around the counter top.

“Oh princess~.” Jarak’s voice is low, dark and full of unspoken promise. He rounds the corner and continues stalking toward you. For a long moment you’re hypnotized by him. The look in his eyes, the way he was stalking toward you, the way his lips curl into a smirk as he realizes you’re frozen in place.

Turning you try and make a break for it but his arm grabs you, yanking you back. “Uh-uh. Bad girl.” A swift hard smack on your ass has you crying out and he shoves you against the table, slamming his hands down on either side of you. “Don’t tell me you were thinking of running away after teasing me all. Damn. Day.” Jarak growls out, a brow raising as he cocks his head to the side.

You can’t help but swallow. When you first met him you’d had the suspicion he was tied up in a darker world but right here? Right now? Being on the receiving end of his gaze was terrifying. The worst part? It was making you wet. “No?” You squeak out.

A sinister chuckle bubbles out of him and he smirks. “You don’t sound so sure about that. Do I need to beat an honest answer out of you?”That sexy voice comes out and he quirks a brow at you.

Snorting you almost break out into a laugh until you see the smile on his face die melt into a bitter grimace. “Oh yeah~. Spank me daddy.” You tease, a small burst of laughter leaving your lips.

His eyes light up and suddenly the joke isn’t funny anymore. Jarak actually likes the new title. He yanks out a chair and plops himself down. Bloodied fingers wrap around your wrist and you give him a look that says ‘Really?’ “Can we at least talk about the blo-”

You’re jerked forward and bent over his knee. His hand caressing your ass before squeezing the soft meat. A breathy groan leaves him and he brings his hand down hard.

Biting back a yelp you scoff and rest your chin on your hand. “That’s all you got? Borrrringg. I expected something far harde-AH!” The next smack sends you jolting forward with the force behind it and you grab the chair legs.

“Be quiet you little brat. Sit through your punishment like a good little girl and daddy might reward you with some love later.”

Huffing slightly you turn and give him a glare.

“Have it your way.” Smirking another smack sends you forward. He’d manage to strike the same spot and left a red welt in the shape of his hand.

Now you just wanted to test him, annoy him until even he couldn’t take this game. “I want it harder daddy.”

The grin on his face only grows but there’s no smack. Just the soft touch of his fingertips as he pulls your underwear aside to trace the mark he just made. The skin hyper-sensitive. “Beg.” Jarak orders.

Pursing your lips you roll your eyes. “Oh please daddy~ I’m so needddy.” You’re teasing and it only fuels his annoyance with your bratty behavior. His hand comes down. This time catching the curve of where you butt met your thigh.

It actually makes your eyes water but you’re not given the chance to correct your behavior before his hand comes down again. There’s a moment of absolute stillness and his hand rests on your heated skin. Leaning down he brings his lips to your ear, tusks brushing your lobe as he speaks. His words are measured carefully and spoken slowly, each one dripping with a bittersweet promise. God his voice was perfection. “Don’t test me, little one. Or else i’ll bring you to the brink of bliss time and time again only to wrench it out from underneath you.”

The muscles in your legs quiver, your breath ragged. There’s not a bit of you that doesn’t believe him. His hands pull you up and sit you down in his lap. “Now. I don’t want to be the bad guy but if you’re a bad girl I have to punish you. You understand that right?” Nodding your hands unbutton his jacket and explore underneath.

Snatching your wrists he pulls your hands off of him, holding them out to either side of you. It’s then he realizes the blood from his hands is on your shirt. Marking the spot where he’d pinched your nipple. Yanking you to your feet he stands up, pulling you after him.

“Jarak… I like that you’re being rough but wait up a minute. JARAK!” You yell. Finally getting his attention.

“What?” The orc snaps, stopping in the middle of the living room.

Shifting under that angered gaze you give him a concerned look. “Are you okay..?”

“I’m fine. Angry. I had to enforce the rules and I-” He cuts himself off. “I’m mad and I don’t want to be gentle.” He warns. “And I don’t want to talk about work right now.”

Laughing you step towards him, his hands still holding yours as you lace your fingers between them. “I don’t want your gentle. Frankly, it sucks.”

That playful smirk is on his lips in an instant. “You and your sharp tongue. Go to the bed and strip out of that nasty shirt.”

Scoffing you yank away from him and head toward the bedroom, hips swaying in what you hope is a seductive way. “I’ll let you know I like this shirt.”

“It’s ugly!” His laughter carries and from the direction you can tell he’s in the bathroom and by the sound of it, washing his hands.

Peeling off your shirt you climb into the bed. Sliding your panties off and readying them so you can use them as a sling shot. Sure enough he rounds the corner and….

THWAP!

Panties in the face. They snag on his tusks and dangle there.

Your eyes go wide as he comes to a sudden dead stop in the doorway. You quickly hide under the covers and fail pathetically to stifle your laughter.

“YOU LITTLE BRAT!” Jarak snorts, yanking the panties from his face and throwing them onto the floor. Ripping the covers from the bed he laughs. “Come here i’m gonna-” His hands grab you, tickling your sides as you flail wildly. Laughter pouring from you lips.

“Stop! I’m sorry!” You cry, tears in your eyes. “Stop! PLEASE!”

For once, he actually listens but instead of tickling you he pins you arms to the bed and dives in on your neck. The kisses are sweet and plentiful at first, letting you catch your breath as your chest heaves.

Soon those sweet kisses dissolve into bruising bites. His mouth venturing down and licking your nipple. The sensitive skin reacts embarrassingly fast, puckering and hardening under his tongue.

A soft moan tumbles from your lip and his low growl answers you. “Safeword?”

It takes a moment for you to snap back to reality and not get to lost in the feeling of his teeth and tongue on your skin. “I don’t know… uh… Literature?”

Jarak snorts, trying to hold back his laughter but failing and he rests his head on your chest.

Heated embarrassment rushes to your face. “What?”

“Even in sex…you talk about damn books.” He snorts again, sitting up and stripping out of his shirt and jacket.

“Oh fuck you.” You scoff, jutting your lips out in a pout. As soon as his shirt is off though you can’t stay mad.

Stalking back over you Jarak’s hands caress the curves of your sides. “Beautiful.” Dragging a finger down the valley between your breasts you gasp. “I love that flustered little look on your face.” The finger that had been tracing down the center line of your body reached your slit, teasing you. Those golden eyes keenly watching as you squirmed.

He was enjoying this. Torturing you with compliments you didn’t know how to react to, riling you up more just to watch you squirm beneath him. A long drawn out groan leaves him and he bites down on your shoulder causing you to cry out.

A single finger enters you and you buck against it. It’s not what you want. “Tease.” You whimper, wanting more. You want him and he’s giving you a damn finger.

Jarak pulls away from your neck to whisper in your ear, tusks brushing against your lobes. “I know you are. Teasing me all day with your dirty pictures… your voice. What did you think i’d do huh?”

Your breath hitches as he nibbles on your ear, pulling on it with his teeth. “Ah~! Jarak.”

“Yes my little princess?” He teases. To much fun is to be had making you suffer this blissful torture. Knowing just the buttons to push but not quite pressing them was maddening. You wanted him inside you.

“Will you stop with the teasing and just fuck me?” You’re irritated and normally you two were to hungry for each other to be bothered with this kind of show.

Sighing Jarak withdrawals his hands from you and unbuckles his belt. Licking your lips in eager anticipation you see him bulging against the fabric. He wanted you too. Pulling the leather strap free you’re eyes light up. So close..

He flips you onto your stomach and you blink. Face now in blankets you turn around to look at him just as the belt smacks across your ass. Yelping you dig your nails into the covers. “What did I do?” You whimper.

That little gleam is in his eye is back and he leans down to kiss along the red line he’s just made on your ass. “Don’t tell me what to do. You had your piece for the day and I’m done playing nice with you. I’m going to do whatever I damn well please. Got it?”

You whimper when the belt touches your back. He’s doubled it, holding the looped leather in his hand like some sort of make-shift whip.

The belt comes down again, a different spot but it has you crying out all the same. “I can’t hear you.”

“YES! YES!” You nearly shout the words, sighing when he leans forward and runs his hand along your back.

“Good.” Jarak coos. That low husky voice coming out to play. “Now ass up face down.”

Scrambling to your knees you keep your face on the blankets, glancing back at him as he smacks your inner thigh. He doesn’t even need to say it, you just spread your legs for him. His hand is back at your slit, two fingers sliding in without warning.

Gripping the sheets you moan as those fingers work you. Just two fingers and after a minute he’s got you moaning face-down in the blankets. “Please Jarak.” You beg.

Perking up the orc smirks. “Please what?”

A whine leaves you as he withdrawals his hand. “I want you inside me.” The belt comes down, softer this time but still enough to shock you with the crack.

“Say please. You know manners. Use them.” He growls from behind you. The sound of a zipper and rustling clothes following the words.

“Please Jarak. Please use your cock to fuck me?” You beg.

The tip of his dick rubs your needy folds and you whimper. “What a dirty mouth you have. I love it.” He teases. Pressing into you slowly you both savor the moment his head pops in and he slides in, hips flush against your ass.

A pleasured sigh leaves your lips and your grip on the blankets tightens. “You feel so big daddy.” Your words are muffled by the blankets but his ears twitch. “Please fuck me. Use me like your own personal toy.”

Tossing the belt to the floor he seizes your hips in a bruising grip as he begins to thrust. Pounding deep into as you brace yourself and push back against him. You’re slipping forward and a hand leaves your hip to grab a fistful of your hair and snaps your head up.

Lifting yourself up you grab the headboard for support. Your moans fill the room and he slaps your ass again. “Louder.” He instructs, his own breathing is labored between grunts.

“Please daddy make me cum. I’m so close.” You moan, your moans bordering on yells at this point. You squeeze around him and his hips jerk. A strained curse spilling from his lips as the hand on you hip tightens.

“You damn fucking…” A low growl leaves him and he’s breathless. Straining so hard to hold back his pleasure so you can both cum together.

“Jarak cum in me… Cum inside me daddy. Please! Please… please..” You’re a mess, begging for him.

“Oh babe… SHIT-!”Your voice is the nail in the coffin and he plunges in deep, staying there as a low moan leaves him.

Wiggling your hips as you squeeze around him. Milking him for every last drop as he continues twitching inside you. To lost in his own bliss his grip on you slackens and your hair is let go of completely.

With a sigh he pulls out of you. Cum pouring from your entrance and down onto the bed. “Fuck. You’re a damn BRAT.” He laughs and smacks your ass and another squirt of his cum spills from you.

Flopping onto your back you crawl towards him. Looking up you give him your best puppy-dog look. “Will you let me make it up to you daddy?”

Leering down at you he quirks a brow. “Hmm…later.” His hand comes up to smooth your hair. Playing with the ends of it as you pout. “Come here.”

Crossing your arms you wiggle towards him as he lays down beside you, wrapping his arms around you. His hand rubs over your back, a soft sigh leaving his lips as he presses his face into your neck.

His breath tickles your sensitive skin. Laughing you give into the little cuddles and wrap your arms around him. He whispers something against your neck and you look down. “What?”

Pulling away he presses a sweet kiss to your lips. “I appreciate your kinkiness so much you don’t even know.”

Scoffing you pop him on the arm and he flops back onto his back. “Ah! I’m dying. I need a kiss to save me.” Turning to his side again he looks you dead in the eye, suddenly serious.” A kiss on my dick.”

“Oh my god! Shut up!” You squeal, pushing him off the bed.

Yelping he falls off the bed, popping up a moment later. “Oh that’s it!” Pouncing on top of you you both dissolve into giggles as he kisses you.

You never did find out why he had blood on his that night. Or what he whispered against your neck but something told you you’d find out soon enough.

The real question was…were you ready to hear it?


End file.
